coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9326 (15th December 2017)
Plot Anna calls Gary from a payphone and arranges to meet him at the Red Rec. She's elated to learn that Faye is back on her side. Seb overhears and tells Phelan, who calls the police. Fiz confronts Ruby with the lighter, against Tyrone's wishes. Ruby protests her innocence and kicks off. Seb tells Faye that Anna is walking into a trap. Tracy refuses to have a staff Christmas party at the bistro as Daniel served Chesney rotten lamb there. Leanne and Oliver return from France. Leanne tells Eva she's looking for her own place. Kate and Rana make plans to use Michelle's flat to "talk". Beth cancels the flower shop's booking at the bistro and makes it clear that it's because Daniel gave Chesney food poisoning. Gary and Faye ask Craig to save Anna from the police. He reluctantly agrees. Fiz and Beth make up. Fiz shares her worries that Ruby has inherited Kirsty's violent streak. Craig walks Peanut at the Red Rec and blows the undercover police officer's cover. Anna hears the exchange and manages to get away without being seen. Robert offers Chesney a free meal at the bistro but Chesney threatens to go to the papers unless Daniel is sacked. Leanne makes a date online. Eva gossips about Anna being on the run and is stunned when Alya tells her that Aidan had been sleeping rough until Yasmeen took him in. Tyrone is appalled by Fiz's idea about Ruby. Eva shows Aidan compassion but he thinks she's got what she wanted. With nowhere left to go, Anna turns up in Victoria Street. Daniel confronts Chesney about his lies and pins him against a wall. He cools when Chesney dares Daniel to hit him. Daniel realises that Chesney is desperate to hold onto Sinead and taunts him. Enraged, Chesney picks up a brick and raises his arm before hitting himself with it. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Red Rec *Payphone Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *The undercover police officer is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney goes to extreme lengths to punish Daniel; Fiz suspects Ruby of playing with fire; and Eva offers Aidan a heartfelt apology. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes